


Miracles

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Miracles, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Twelve memories of a certain transfer student that will stay engraved in Makoto's memory forever.
Relationships: Yuuki Makoto/Mochizuki Ryoji
Kudos: 20





	Miracles

**☆☆☆ 1st Miracle; First Meeting/Becoming (Best) Friends ☆☆☆**

Yuuki Makoto was always known as the black sheep of his class and the whole wide school. You don't look at him nor speak with him, you're good. If you dare to look at him or speak with him, your life will become a living agony and abyss.

Nobody dared to do so because everybody only cared about their happiness. Nobody dared to approach to a lonely boy with no parents nor family. Nobody dared to risk their happiness just to make someone feel human for once in a lifetime.

That is until one day...

"Class, this is Mochizuki Ryoji" the teacher said as a tall black haired teen walked inside. He had a shy, but kind and sweet smile dancing on his lips. He didn't look like other people in this class. He looked... Different...? But, of course, not in a bad way... He was perfectly different.

"Mochizuki-kun, please take a seat next to..." teacher paused when she saw that the only free seat was in the back row right next to Makoto. When the class noticed her drifting off, they began to snicker and mock with no intention on being silent. They wanted Mochizuki to hear everything on purpose.

Makoto could only swallow a lump for all he cared, he didn't. He stopped caring long ago. Every transfer student before turned out to be like everyone else no matter how kind and nice they were. As soon as they heard Makoto's story, they would ditch him even though they were friends and their masks would fall off revealing bullies they are in the core and root.

"Mochizuki-kun" the teacher cleared her throat before continuing "Please sit next to Yuuki-kun; Yuuki-kun, please stand up"

Makoto frowned, clearly annoyed by the sudden disturbance interrupting his train of silent thoughts before standing up. That was the first time that Makoto's steel cold silver irises locked with Ryoji's warm and sweet blue ones as the tall teen gracefully made his way to Makoto.

Makoto broke the eye lock and simply stared through the window as Ryoji finally sat down next to him. Usually, the new kids didn't greet him at all. They simply ignored him because he was so gloomy and moody, they thought that his depression was a disease that could be passed around by just coming into contact with him.

Ryoji wasn't like that at all.

"Hello~" Ryoji said in a childish and singsong voice "I'm Mochizuki Ryoji, nice to meet you"

Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, fell silent. The atmosphere was cold and shocked, except for Ryoji's smile that was lighting up the area around Makoto. The blue haired teen stopped gazing outside just to be met with Ryoji's carefree and sweet smile.

Makoto simply stared at him with a frown before turning away with a huff.

"Yuuki Makoto..."

Ryoji simply nodded before turning towards the board and making the whole class whisper between themselves. Makoto, obviously, could hear them, but said nothing. He was too much in his thoughts to care. Or rather, his thoughts were too much in Ryoji to care about anything else...

Maybe this 'Ryoji' could be his new beginning...

"Yuuki-kun" Ryoji muttered while waving his hand in front of Makoto's face. Makoto blinked, clearly startled by the action, and proceeded to fall from his chair. Ryoji, being a fast little brat, immediately held the chair so he would stop Makoto's fall.

He managed to stop the chair and ended up with Makoto's and his face just an inch away. Makoto blushed while Ryoji managed to stay calm under the pressure.

"Are you alright?" Ryoji asked "I just wanted to inform you that the class is over"

"Ah" Makoto sighed "Thank you"

With that, he broke away from Ryoji's hold and stormed off, leaving the classroom in silence.

'Makoto, get yourself together' Makoto scolded himself 'You cannot bond with people, nobody is your friend...'

'And that guy won't be an exception'

**☆☆☆ 2nd Miracle; Getting To Know You/Sound of Silence ☆☆☆**

Makoto let out a silent hum while relaxing on the roof of the school. The day was beautiful and sunny, it would be a waste to spend it inside. Makoto was sitting on his back, his spine pressed against the wall, enjoying it's cold temperature.

"I was thinking that I would find you here" a familiar voice chirped, breaking Makoto's barrier of silence. Makoto's eyebrows narrowed before he glanced at Ryoji with an annoyed stare. Ryoji only laughed awkwardly before asking:

"May I sit next to you?"

Makoto didn't answer at first. He gave Ryoji a silent treatment while admiring him from the bottom to the top. He could see that Ryoji was very uncomfortable with Makoto deducing him all of a sudden, but he felt like it wasn't a right time to say anything.

"Yes, you may" Makoto said coldly before hearing Ryoji chirp in delight and flop beside him. At first, Makoto thought that Ryoji would start blabbering and would ruin the perfect silence but, nothing. Ryoji said nothing. Just sat there. Eyes closed, body completely still.

Makoto had to admit, he was curious in what made a hyper-ball-of-energy like Ryoji calm like this.

"Why are you so silent?" Makoto asked silently, his eyes staring at Ryoji's closed ones. At first, Ryoji didn't answer which made Makoto think he's asleep. But then, Ryoji's lips curled up even more if that was possible and he muttered out, eyes still shut.

"Aren't real friends those with who you can share silence, Yuuki-kun?" Makoto was startled by the answer. He didn't expect someone so happy and carefree like Ryoji to appreciate the sound of silence. Makoto could only smile to himself.

"Call me Makoto"

**☆☆☆ 3rd Miracle: Savior/Why Are You Helping Someone Like Me? ☆☆☆**

"Yuuki-kun?" a dark voice teased "Where are you?"

Makoto swallowed a lump while hiding inside an empty classroom, the desk he was under barely giving him enough cover if the bullies burst inside.

He wanted to call out for help, but he knew that nobody would come for him. Nor students, nor teachers, nor other school staff.

The door of the class he was in began to open and Makoto could feel his heart stop and his breath hitch loudly. He prayed that they wouldn't find him. He prayed to have at least one day without being bullied, but he knew that wasn't an option. Not in this school. Not in this world. Not in this life.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay?" Makoto blinked.

"Ryoji, what are you-"

"Doing here?" Ryoji finished his sentence with a sympathetic chuckle "I heard these guys chasing you so I went to ask why they were after you and they told me to pi$$ off..."

"And?"

"I punched them in the face" Ryoji sweatdropped.

Makoto couldn't help, but roll his eyes. He still wouldn't smile in front of Ryoji, but for now, maybe he could enjoy his company. Ryoji was the first one who stood up for Makoto so why not?

"Thank you, Ryoji"

**☆☆☆ 4th Miracle: Down and Broken/Almost Losing You ☆☆☆**

Makoto was leaving the classroom he was in with a frown. He hasn't seen Ryoji since the 3rd period which was before the big break. Ryoji didn't come on the roof to talk with him and didn't show up on the rest of the classes whole day.

Makoto didn't want to admit it, but he was worried as f##k and wanted Ryoji back by his side.

While strolling by a janitor's office, he heard a slight whimper from the other side of the door. The janitor was supposed to be away since his arm was broken which meant that the office should have been locked. But it was unlocked and through the small crack of the door, he saw a familiar person on the floor, blood splattered all around them.

"Ryoji!" Makoto burst inside and pushed the door open before rushing to his friend's side. There were a lot of wounds all over him, but the worst one was on his head. A large gash and didn't look like it would stop bleeding any sooner. Also, a lot of bandages on Ryoji were messy and weakly wrapped.

'Did he tray to patch himself up all alone?' Makoto asked himself as he knelt by Ryoji whose face was covered with a dark flush even though his skin was deadly pale. The taller teen's face was titled up and he was gasping for air.

Makoto could see that Ryoji's hand was clutching his own stomach in pain. Just then did Makoto notice a red stain on the white shirt. He frowned before reaching for Ryoji's shirt and lifting it up. He had to inspect the wound to see if there was any major bleeding.

As he saw the wound, he swallowed a lump. The cut was most likely made by a knife. But who would do this to Ryoji? Ryoji, a cheerful and innocent teen who would never harm anyone, was now laying in front of him in a pool of his own blood.

"Mako..." Ryoji whispered under his breath "Mako... To..."

"Don't worry, I'm here and I'll have you patched up in a split second" Makoto stated before using the first aid kit beside Ryoji to clean up his wounds, patch them up and stop the bleeding. After doing so he sat next to Ryoji and panted from the exhaustion.

"How did you get into this?" Makoto asked skeptically. You could see that Ryoji was fighting to stay awake from the blood loss, but Makoto needed him a bit more for some information.

"That guy with a scar on his neck without an eye and his gang were talking about getting you beaten up. I didn't want them to hurt you so I took your place when they said that they won't bother you anymore if I let them beat me up"

"Ryoji..."

"Makoto-kun... I-I'm cold..." Makoto frowned before scooting closer to Ryoji and wrapping an arm around his neck in a comforting manner. Ryoji snuggled underneath Makoto's chin and let out a pleased and satisfied sigh as he drifted off.

"This feels... Nice..."

Makoto couldn't deny that...

**☆☆☆ 5th Miracle: Argument/Why Do I Care? ☆☆☆**

"Ryoji" Makoto said sternly as he walked over to his 'friend' who was sitting on the school bench, most likely waiting for him. Ryoji, who obviously hasn't noticed the cold and harsh tone of Makoto's voice, gave his usual chirp as Makoto stopped above him:

"Ah, Makoto-kun!" Ryoji smiled brightly, Makoto felt his eyes burn "How are you today? Did you sleep well? Have you been eating properly? You look much thinner from the last time I've seen you which was yesterday"

"Ryoji-"

"Seriously, you need to stop being so careless or I will force you to eat myself"

"Ryoji-"

"Now, how about we go dining into-"

"RYOJI!" Makoto snapped making Ryoji's eyes widen at shorter teen's outburst "WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT!?"

Ryoji gave a quick nod before staring at Makoto with wide and curious eyes.

"I..." Makoto began, a lump on his throat making it hard to speak "Don't want you around anymore..."

Ryoji was shocked by the news and Makoto could easily tell that because of how pale he became and the way he seemed to shrink on the bench.

"Did I do something wrong?" the way Ryoji asked that make Makoto's heart ache. Ryoji looked like a kicked puppy at the moment. His eyebrows were furrowed and Makoto could see real hurt and pain swimming in Ryoji's blue irises.

"Yes" Makoto answered "You got involved with me and I cannot risk you getting hurt anymore"  
  


"But Makoto-"

"Please, I need you to understand" Makoto stated, his lips quivering as he did so "Goodbye, Ryoji"

Makoto left without a word.

'I need you to know how much I care...'

**☆☆☆ 6th Miracle: Making Up/Stuck In The Rain ☆☆☆**

Ever since their very first argument, Makoto and Ryoji stopped talking to each other and a lot of students noticed that. They weren't worried or concerned, they simply didn't know how to mind their own business.

People didn't know that Makoto could become more gloomier or grumpier than he already was. But it wasn't just Makoto's gloominess and grumpiness that was disturbing the positive and chatty atmosphere around the students.

It was also the fact that he felt cold and anxious without Ryoji.

Ryoji was his sun, radiation of warmth and joy. But Ryoji wasn't same like before either. The once warm and joyful aura around him has decreased drastically. Everybody thought that the Sun of the Solar System stopped radiating because it felt like they were without it. Without their Sun. Without Makoto's Sun.

That was it until a rainy day when Makoto forgot his umbrella. He cussed to himself for being so careless before pulling the jacket over his head and slowly making his way through the rain. Soon, he came to the point when he had to cross the road, but the light was red so he groaned while standing on the spot and listening to the various vehicle pass by.

All of a sudden, he felt the rain above him stop hitting him and glanced up to see and umbrella over his head.

"Makoto-kun should be more careful with going out without his umbrella" Ryoji chuckled and Makoto once again felt like he was too close to the sun.

"Ryoji-"

"I know what you said about me getting hurt by your bullies, but I don't care about that. I only care about your safety, Makoto-kun. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll never stop protecting you!"

Makoto was at the loss of words and simply down-stared with a frown.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, at least we're friends again right"

Makoto smiled internally.

"Yes, we are friends..." Makoto glanced at Ryoji with a kind stare "Shall we go at my place to warm up?"

Ryoji smiled externally.

"That would be delightful!"

**☆☆☆ 7th Miracle: Seeking For Warmth/Tied Together By a Beloved Scarf ☆☆☆**

After arriving at Makoto's place, the two were shivering, they were freezing cold. Makoto immediately fetched them clean and dry clothes alongside some towels.

"I'm sorry that I don't have clothes of your size, but I can lend you the clothes that belonged to my father. They are a bit bigger, but probably near your size"

Ryoji nodded, still shivering like a cat spilled with cold water, before beginning to change in front of Makoto. Makoto flushed before covering his face with his hands.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" he shrieked making Ryoji tilt his head in confusion.

"I'm changing my clothes" the taller answered in an obvious tone.

"In front of me!? Is that how you change yourself back at home?" Ryoji looked down with a sad stare.

"I don't have one..."

"Change-"

"Home..." the silence filled the area.

"I'm sorry..." Makoto muttered sadly, but Ryoji shrugged with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright" the taller smiled with a chuckle "Do you have someplace where I can change?" Makoto nodded before pointing towards his bathroom. Ryoji muttered a quick 'Thank you' before heading off.

After both teens changed, they comfortably settled on Makoto's sofa to watch the TV. There was nothing really interesting to watch so Makoto just put in the CD of Home Alone and enjoyed the show. Makoto was sitting normally, his hand resting on the edge of the sofa while Ryoji was curled up on his side and Makoto was resting his chin on Ryoji's messy black hair.

"I've never seen this movie before..." Ryoji admitted making Makoto look at him in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Makoto only nodded before relaxing into the movie once again. That was until he sneezed feeling much colder than before. Ryoji blinked at him with curiosity and concern before getting up and leaving the room. Makoto immediately felt cold and alone without Ryoji by his side.

'He probably thinks that I'll get him ill...' Makoto frowned just to have Ryoji back within few seconds with his beloved yellow scarf. He walked over to Makoto and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Here~" Ryoji chirped "All nice and warm!"

Makoto rolled his eyes before wrapping the longer end of the scarf around Ryoji's neck and pulling him closer.

"Aren't you worried that you might get an illness from me?" Makoto chuckled.

"If it's you, then I wouldn't care even if I would die"

**☆☆☆ 8th Miracle: Sleepover/I'm Glad You're Here ☆☆☆**

"Since the heater is down and if you don't mind sharing the same bed, we can both sleep in mine if you want to..." Makoto trailed off only to hear Ryoji chuckle playfully.

"Sure, I cannot risk Makototo-kun getting sick, can I?"

'Makototo-kun?' Makoto thought as he and Ryoji changed into pajamas. Makoto couldn't help, but giggle silently when he saw Ryoji a bit overgrown pajamas. If the taller wasn't already cute enough, he was now.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ryoji rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he got under covers "Very funny"

Makoto got inside too and the two were facing each other with big smiles.

"What a crazy day, huh?" Ryoji asked only to receive a small nod from Makoto who yawned soon after.

"Ryoji" Makoto began insecurely and the tone of his voice immediately caught taller's attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to live here with me?"

"Of course I would!" Ryoji chirped as he beamed looking like an adopted puppy. He then scooted closer to Makoto and hummed in a pleased tone.

"Is this something like a sleepover?" Makoto asked.

"I guess so..." Ryoji snickered "Since I'm living here from now on, we should have them more often"

Makoto nodded in agreement before wrapping an arm around Ryoji and pulling him closer, fingers of one hand running through taller's messy locks.

'I'm glad you're here, Ryoji' Makoto thought as he drifted off warmer than ever.

**☆☆☆ 9th Miracle: Snowtime/Unforgettable Memories ☆☆☆**

"Makoto-kun! Makoto-kun!" Ryoji cried while shaking his best friend awake. Makoto sat up with a grumpy groan only to check towards where was Ryoji pointing. He could see the, through the curtains of his window, snow falling down and decorating the streets of his town.

The two immediately got dressed and left the house before going into the yard. Ryoji flopped onto the snow and rolled in it like a little child.

'So pure...' Makoto smiled before standing over Ryoji with a snicker.

"You're so childish"

"What? You don't like snow?"

"I'm just not bound to it too much" Makoto shrugged "I never really had the chance of sharing it with anyone"

"That's why I'm here" Ryoji said while pointing at himself "Come on now! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Makoto rolled his eyes playfully.

He would never, ever, forget his Ryoji.

**☆☆☆ 10th Miracle: I'm Sorry/Time To Say Goodbye ☆☆☆**

"Makoto-kun" Ryoji began softly "It's time for me to say goodbye"

The glass Makoto was holding shattered onto the ground as he looked at Ryoji with wide and betrayed eyes. He and Ryoji were living together for a few months now. He didn't think that their breaking point would be reached so soon.

"Wh-What?" Makoto asked in shock before regaining his composure "What do you mean it's time for you to say goodbye!?"

Ryoji looked like he was on the verge of tears, the break up wasn't going easy on him either.

"I-I cannot explain right now-"

"Get out"

"Makoto I-"

"GET OUT!!!" Makoto yelled "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!!"

Ryoji's breath hitched before he left in silence with only one word hanging in the air after him.

"I'm sorry..."

**☆☆☆ 11th Miracle: Struggle/Where Are You Now? ☆☆☆**

Makoto couldn't live anymore. Not that he lost someone close to him once again. The world simply became pointless without Ryoji by his side.

He got used to Ryoji waking him up for various things like snow, thunderstorms, earthquakes and similarities...

He stopped eating and sleeping.

The only thing that kept him alive was staring at the night sky, waiting for his sun to come out.

"Where are you now, Ryoji?"

**☆☆☆ 12th Miracle: Reunion and First Kiss/You Are My Christmas Gift ☆☆☆**

It has been few months since Ryoji's disappearance and Makoto still didn't give up in finding his loved one. Even though he searched every hole and corner of the world, he couldn't find him. He couldn't let go after not telling him how he felt-how he feels. He realized it after he lost Ryoji.

He realized how much he loves him.

He went into a park and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"RYOJI!!!" Makoto roared into the night sky, the stars seemed to shake at how loud his cry was "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, RYOJI!!! TIME TO COME OUT, OTHERWISE I'LL JUMP RIGHT NOW!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME, MOCHIZUKI RYOJI!!!"

There was no response for a while.

Makoto swallowed his tears as he prepared for the fall.

"M-Makoto-kun?" Makoto turned around the very last moment to see him.

His love.

His Ryoji.

The ground beneath Makoto's feet disappeared and he felt himself falling down.

"MAKOTO!" Ryoji yelled before he jumped after Makoto. He reached out his hand, grabbed Makoto's and spread his wings as he took off into the night skies. Makoto was both startled and fascinated by the feathery things on Ryoji's back, but said nothing as Ryoji carried him back on top of the cliff.

"Ryoji-"

"Makoto-kun, please don't end your life! You have no idea how important it is!" Ryoji sobbed, the very first time Makoto has seen him breaking in front of him.

"Ryoji, it's alright" Makoto cooed as he cupped Ryoji's cheeks making the taller look at him with teary eyes "I won't, but I want you by my side for that"

"But Makoto-kun" Ryoji mumbled quietly "Aren't you scared and disgusted by my appearance?"

Makoto shook his head.

"You are as beautiful as the day I met you" with that, Makoto pulled Ryoji down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips "I love you and only you, Mochizuki Ryoji"

"M-Makoto-kun" Ryoji stuttered before resting his forehead against Makoto's "I love you too!"

Makoto smiled before leaning to kiss Ryoji once again, pinning the taller, whose wings were fluttering from happiness and delight, against a nearby tree. Ryoji was still crying, but Makoto knew that those were tears of happiness that he cried. He moved to Ryoji's cheeks to kiss away the tears and wasn't surprised when they tasted sweet instead of salty.

He then moved back to Ryoji's lips, repeatedly kissing them as if Ryoji would disappear if he didn't. Ryoji was kissing back, with a bit less force than Makoto, but enough for Makoto to tell that he was kissing back.

"Merry Christmas, Ryoji" Makoto purred.

"Merry Christmas, Makoto-kun" Ryoji smiled "Should I go get you something as a Christmas gift?"

"Ryoji, you are my Christmas gift"

Makoto has lived long enough to see the sunrise again...


End file.
